


Restless

by LowKeyGayHyena



Series: Something I Need [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis Crock - Freeform, Complications, Conner Kent - Freeform, Desire, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Kon-El - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Miss Martian - Freeform, Never Work, Roy Harper - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wally West - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, megan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyGayHyena/pseuds/LowKeyGayHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a crush. Not just a 'He's kind of cute' crush, oh no. He has a my-mind-stops-working-when-I-am-near-you-and-what-do-I-say crush. Needless to say, our little bird has been struck by an Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I apologize for not uploading in a while. I have been busy with writing many new stories, but unable to actually finish a single one. So here I am uploading a story I started a while back. I have been starting and restarting, erasing and putting back in, many many times. This will be a long series that I shall continue to add on to, but it will be a while to actually finish it. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! :D

“R- Roy.”

“Yea, flyboy?”

“P- Please. No teasing. I can’t- Mmph!”

Hungry, red swollen lips met in a passionate kiss, drowning the words Dick was about to say. Ending the hot kiss, “You can’t what?” Roy continued his assault on the pinned wonder boy’s neck. Making sure to leave deep hickies that could not be hidden.

“I can’t take- Ah!” This time a wandering hand made it into his black briefs. It squeezed his balls and moved in ways that made the younger boy’s hips move involuntarily.

“Look at me” the older boy commanded.

Looking up, the innocent blue eyes of the youngest meeting the hungry, lust filled of his friend’s. Those blue eyes swimming with an emotion Dick thought he would never see. Not like this, he never thought he would get the chance.

“Do you trust me?”

A puzzled look came to Dick’s face. “Do I-”

“Do you trust me?” The boy above, his voice so calm, but strong.

The acrobat, testing the boy’s grip on his wrist pinning them to the bed “I- I do. It’s just-”

Roy leaned closer. His face to the side of Dick’s as if to nuzzle his cheek. He whispered hot into his ear “Then stop fighting. You wanted this and I want this. Let go.” Ending those words with a soft kiss to the cheek belonging to his pinned friend. “It will be fine. Trust me.” Roy lifted his face enough away so that he could look into those beautiful eyes.

Getting the hint, Dick stopped fighting while relaxing his body into the bed. He didn’t want to, but for so long he wanted this, **needed** this. Waiting for so long to touch him, to be close to him and he was going to fight it? No, he wouldn't. Nodding slightly then looking up into those baby blues he answered, “I trust you. I will always trust you.” Adding to that statement, Dick wrapped his legs around Roy’s waist and moved his hips into a spot making them both moan low and soft. “I’m your’s.”

The deep kiss after those two words, the movements that came after it, nothing but a blur of passion as the two boy’s were finally naked and laying body to body. For the first time full contact and it felt so good, it felt so **right**.

As they rocked together, feeling every inch their hands could get onto each other’s skin, all worry of staying quiet was gone. After waiting for so long, those nights of tears, regret, fear, Dick was finally able to share his passion with the one person he wanted to be with for so long. Finally able to feel those arms around him, those lips meeting his, the hard cock of his friend’s against his own.

“Roy..” a soft moan escaping the younger boy’s throat.

Another moan answering his own, “Yea flyboy?” Again attacking that oh so perfect neck belonging to the most perfect person Roy had ever seen.

Dick arched into the body above, pressing as close as he could “I love you.”

The archer held that body close to him. Letting a smirk make its way across his face. “I love you too, Robin.”

“Robin... Robin?” Two fingers snapped in front of his face. “Anyone home?”

Robin blinked and shook his head. In front of him stood a very confused Artemis. “Oh, hey Artemis. What’s up?”

“What’s up? Are you ok?”

“Um yea, sure.”

“He seems distracted” Megan stated.

“Yea, you seem off dude. You sure you are ok?” his long time friend, Wally asked.

“Uh, yea. Just, got lost in thought that’s all.”

“That must have been some thought to just space out like that” Artemis, moving to sit by Wally again.

Robin gave a nonchalant shrug then looked up to the sound of the zeta beam.

“ _Recognize. Red Arrow. B.0.6._ ”

As his gaze continued, Robin laid eyes upon a tall figure. Standing on the zeta beam platform was none other than the boy’s own teenage heart throb. No matter how many times he has seen him, Robin could never get used to seeing Roy as Red Arrow. The friend he had known for so long had grown into a stunning sight.

Suddenly the older boy was sitting across from him in a chair. _When did he get there? Have I been staring the whole time_ , Robin thought. Shaking his head, Robin went back to the problem at hand. “Um, sorry guys. Where were we?”

“Dude. You were going to talk about your days crime fighting with Batman remember? Right after Megan told us about her family on mars” Wally reminded him.

“Oh yea, sorry. So to begin” Robin continued telling his story. Every so often sneaking a glimpse as to what the archer was doing. Roy had not made it a habit to hang around the younger heroes often. Pride mostly, but all the same, they were always happy to see the solo hero.

As the youngest boy expected, Roy was too busy ignoring his story and doing something on his phone. Robin was not the only one to take notice of this.

“What has your attention so much, **Speedy**?” Artemis teased the old apprentice.

“None of which is any of your business.”

The sudden tone and response had the whole room’s attention.

“Artemis. It is better to not pry into one’s personal business” the wise Kaldur’ahm stated. “Let him continue with whatever it is he is doing in privacy.”

“Talking to a guy named Thomas.” Wally had zipped behind the unsuspecting archer when he had the chance and took a peek at the boy’s phone. “Ooo, someone is in trouble- Augh!”

Roy wasted no time in Wally’s games. He promptly shoved the kid with a motor for a mouth, out of his way as he walked towards the zeta beam.

“What’s his problem” Wally asked.

Roy hadn’t even looked back as he typed in his coordinates and then left.

Artemis threw a small coaster and hit Wally from behind. “Nice going. You made him leave.”

“You started it!”

“But I didn’t look at his phone while he was distracted now did I?”

“You would have sooner or later!”

“Nu-uh!”

The two continued to bicker like children while the rest carried on with their own conversation.

“I wonder what is troubling him” Megan said curiously.

“Maybe he just needs some time alone” Connor responds.

“I could try reading his thoughts.”

“No Megan” Kaldur said. “Reading someone else's thoughts is just as wrong as looking into their personal belongings.”

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It is alright Megan. You are still learning” Kaldur eased. “You have good intentions, but in the wrong way.”

All the while as everyone continued, Robin could not help but feel a sort of sadness for Roy. Maybe even a little bit of anger considering he had come to be around the younger heroes for once and yet they pried into his personal life. _I’ll make it up to him. I swear_. The rest of the day was a blur.


End file.
